Luna's Girlfriend
by Yarrow
Summary: How Luna got her girlfriend. A Lovecraftian Lovegood love story.


It was the perfect day—a warm and breezy Saturday in the Spring. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and the air was fresh and fragrant with the heady scent of flowers. Nearly every student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry was taking advantage of the beautiful day in one way or another—some flew around on broomsticks, either for the sheer joy of soaring through the air or to play in fast-paced quidditch games; some had leisurely picnic lunches on the grounds; some strolled along the shore of the sparkling lake or drifted across its surface in small boats; and others simply sat outside and read or chatted with friends.

Hermione Granger, however, saw another opportunity in the gorgeous day and was happily reading in a remote corner of the empty school library, for once safe from disturbances and interruptions since everyone else was outside. After an hour in her own personal heaven, she was so enraptured that she failed to notice she had company until the girl who had quietly sat down across from her spoke.

"It's very relaxing in here when it isn't full of people stirring up the nargles by talking or rustling paper, isn't it."

Hermione froze in mid-line and slowly looked up in horror at the younger blonde girl staring at her with unusually wide silver eyes. "Hello, Luna..." she reluctantly said as heaven fled screaming.

"Hello, Hermione. Did you come here to avoid the wrackspurts that followed everyone else outside?"

"No," sighed Hermione, "I didn't come here to avoid imaginary creatures. I came to read. In peace."

"Your refusal to accept the existence of something doesn't make it imaginary," Luna mildly replied.

"And blind faith doesn't make it exist! What evidence do you have of these creatures that no one else has ever heard of?"

"I see them."

Hermione paused for a moment, staring at the strange girl before her, and felt a trickle of unease run down her spine. Pushing it aside, she asked skeptically, "Really? And can anyone _else_ see them?"

"If I want them to," said Luna, nodding.

Hermione's mouth suddenly went dry, and she felt as if the whole universe was holding its breath as she asked, "Could you let me see them?"

Luna looked at her intently for a moment then said doubtfully, "I don't think that's a good idea..."

Hermione's apprehension fell away at those words, and embarrassment at feeling it in the first place washed through her. Luna's creatures obviously existed only in her mind—and her refusal to show them to anyone else, despite her claim she was able to, simply confirmed it. She opened her mouth to politely dismiss Luna so she could get back to her reading, when the other girl continued to speak.

"After all, the last time I showed them to you, you wouldn't stop screaming until daddy obliviated you, and I'm not really sure it took completely, and since there isn't even anyone nearby who could obliviate you this time—"

Icy terror ran through Hermione as hints of forgotten memories returned to her like tattered cobwebs draping themselves over her face. She jumped to her feet, overcome by an irresistible need to run or somehow escape, but froze as she sensed, just beyond the edges of her vision, grotesque forms, twisted in directions that were fundamentally wrong, floating—not in the air, but somehow despite it—shadowy presences that remained untouched by the streaming sunlight but seemed, instead, to slowly rot patches of it around them. As if sensing her new awareness, they slowly turned to face her, their far-too-many alien eyes seeming to pierce her, reading her very soul—and rotting it like the sunlight. She stood rooted in place, unable to move, unable to think, as they began to drift nearer...

And then Luna was pressed against her, forcing her back against a book case, wrapping an arm around her, and thrusting her tongue into her mouth. Hermione stared in shock, her wide eyes meeting Luna's, as the other girl snaked a hand under Hermione's robes and the clothes beneath to frantically rub and stroke between her legs. Trapped against the book case by the smaller girl's relentless assault, Hermione moaned and writhed, and in less than a minute, gave a muffled groan as she tensed, then shuddered and sagged against the other girl. Finally breaking the long kiss, Luna guided Hermione to rest her chin on her shoulder and softly stroked her hair.

Several moments passed with no sound other than Hermione's gradually slowing breaths. Finally, Hermione weakly groaned, "What the hell was that?"

"That was an orgasm," replied Luna brightly. "They're very popular."

"Why?" she asked with confusion but suddenly realized exactly what the odd girl's answer was going to be and quickly added, "—I mean, why did you do that!"

"You looked like you really needed it," answered Luna simply as she helped a wobbly Hermione back to her chair.

Hermione felt an instant of muted and unfocused panic, but it quickly passed, leaving her with the impression that Luna was right, and blushing, mumbled agreement. Luna smiled down at her in return, then gave her a kiss and murmured, "If you need me again, let me know." And then, she returned to her seat and began reading The Quibbler. Upside-down.

Hermione sat there, just watching Luna. She didn't really understand what had happened. One moment they'd been talking about something, and the next, Luna had her pressed up against a book case and was... She blushed furiously and bit her lip. Could she be under the effect of a spell or potion? She tried to remember exactly what had led up to that point, straining when nothing came to her, until she was rewarded with a brief flash of terrible eyes and a rush of fear. She recoiled from the image with a gasp and immersed herself in memories of Luna's mouth and hand invading her body.

"Are you all right?" asked Luna. "Are wrackspurts bothering you?"

Hermione felt another instant of terror at the question, but it was immediately washed away by the overwhelming wave of need and lust that rushed through her. As her blood pounded in her ears, she stared at Luna with parted lips and breathed, "Luna... I need you."

"Of course, Hermione," said Luna, standing up and walking over to her. "Let's go someplace where we don't have to worry about people walking in on us."

As Luna smiled and took her hand, Hermione dazedly wondered when the mention of Luna's special creatures had become such an incredible turn-on—and how long it would continue to be so. The way the girl constantly talked about them, Hermione would be needing her any time they were in the same room together. She felt Luna's fingers caress her palm and thought she could live with that.

As the days passed, the overwhelming rush of lust Hermione felt every time she started to think of Luna's creatures eventually mellowed into something gentler. Instead, whenever her thoughts turned in that direction, she found herself fondly thinking about the line of Luna's jaw, the curve of her breast, the taste of her lips.... And when what began as frantic need slowly grew into true affection, and dashes to private hiding places for hurried sex were replaced by romance and tenderness, people noticed with no little surprise that the two girls with so little in common had become a couple. Hermione could never really explain to anyone how or why it happened. For her part, Luna would say the nargles brought them together. She had a bit more to say on the subject but no one ever heard it when her girlfriend was present, because at that point, Hermione would invariably silence Luna with a kiss. All their friends found it deeply heartwarming.


End file.
